Naruto: Eternal Lotus
by DarkBernkastel
Summary: For even immortals can die. The Eternal Lotus blossoms again, as a single writer gets stuck in the middle. Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual Themes, Icha Icha, and Yandere goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"Self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" Shisui Uchiha

"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies." Jiraiya

"Those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Kakashi Hatake

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." Hiruzen Sarutobi

I shall keep this short.

This story will mostly follow cannon, with some tweaks here and there. There shall also be a few tweaks to the mechanics of the universe, such as combat, but they will not affect the story, just the combat.

There shall also be female Naruto instead of male Naruto in this story.

There are also two Main Original Characters, with one of them being a Self Insert reincarnated into one of the main characters.

The Self Insert shall also have a unique ability that is unrelated to the mechanics of the Narutoverse.

There will also be an Original Character antagonist. They will not show up till later though.

There will not be any all power god mode characters, except for the main antagonists.

Character Death and Character Parings will be in the story.

It shall be rated M due to Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Icha Icha, and Yandere goodness.

Please give honest reviews.

Thank you for reading.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Prelude

lost in the ambers  
of a dream,  
the eternal blade  
sees a peaceful fantasy;  
friends, and family,  
a father, a sister,  
a futile dream;  
the cogs of war  
ending their life  
once more,  
the eternal blade beckons  
"Repeat this mindless game"  
for only then  
can the maze be escaped,  
and maybe, just maybe,  
it can be more than a dream.

but… how many times…?  
how many times has this been repeated?  
"Coward! You running away again!?"  
the mindless one yells,  
and this time the  
eternal blade hesitates;  
here she was, at the end of it all,  
with one more push…  
the fantasy can become real.

"Very well… Let's end this!"  
the imagine blade sings one last time,  
a song indescribable,  
of a broken immortal,  
who can only dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Prologue

Nothingness: the absence of existence itself. A dark void extending for all of eternity, and yet it felt like everything was always here.

"Where am I…?" he muttered. The void felt safe, yet unknown to him. He tried to move, but the void felt heavy, and all he could do was float in this dark eternity.

"Home…?" he tried to search, but the void obscured his vision, stolen his knowledge.

"Authority…" he remembered. He has a power that can be used to escape.

Brutally, he bit down on his arm, drawing as much blood as needed. Then quickly, yet steadily, he started writing in his own blood.

Six letters, all capitalized in bright red, were drawn on his other arm. 'ESCAPE'

And just like that, the creator of the Imagine Blade left the void.

Prologue: The Writer

Once upon a time, there appeared a nine tailed demon fox that could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. In order to stop it, all the shinobi of the village fought together, and one brave shinobi managed to bring victory, but lost his life in the consuming battle. He was called Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

A Writer

Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the Hidden Leaf Village or the Village Hidden in the Leafs. It is here where one of the strongest and most prestigious clans on the continent resides. For one Itachi Uchiha, this only burdens his already young life.

Being the heir to the Uchiha Clan, his father placed a lot on his shoulders. He is already a Chunin in a militarized village at a young age. So, what is a genius heir to one of the most prestigious clans in the world do in what little free time he has?

"Woohoo! Catch me if you can Ita-chan!" Shisui Uchiha yells behind him.

"Help me Nii-san!" an overdramatic Sasuke Uchiha yells as he is carried away by Shisui.

As for Itachi? It is now his solemn goal to catch up with them to prevent Shisui from 'corrupting' his younger brother Sasuke. Corrupt him with what exactly?

"Otouto…" Itachi says in a low menacing voice. "Get off of Shisui's back."

"Never!" Sasuke yells loudly.

"Hehehe, looks like Sasuke-kun like me more than his own brother!"

"Otouto. Father is expecting you to be at home soon."

"Don't care!"

Itachi would have sighed just now, but sighing is unbecoming of an Uchiha. Still, he could understand why his Otouto didn't want to go home right now.

He just got perfect marks in the academy, something Sasuke was trying to avoid. Why? Well… let us grace the reason with a flashback.

_Flashback no Jutsu _(E-A Ranked: Supplementary: A powerful Jutsu that allows one to bring up the past with a Flashback. The Flashback freezes time and also allows others besides the one having it to see the Flashback. There is no Immunity to this Jutsu, nor can it be dodged or blocked. Anyone can use it with enough practice.)

_ The full moon was hanging high tonight. Sasuke was going to be entering the academy soon. 'He can't stay innocent forever' were Itachi's thoughts as he watches the moon as he sits outside on the lawn._

_ Truth be told, he didn't want Sasuke to enter the academy. The academy trained young kids to become shinobi to protect the village. The reasons for not wanting him to join were twofold._

_ Reason one was war. Itachi hates war. If you become a shinobi, the chances of you seeing war are greater._

_ Reason two was politics. Itachi hates politics. It is even worse considering the fact Sasuke was the second son of the head of the Uchiha Clan._

_ "Nii-san?" Sasuke's tired voice calls from behind him._

_ "You should go to bed Otouto" Itachi stoically says._

_ "Hmmm… can't sleep." Sasuke then plumps right down beside Itachi and leans on his arm._

_ Itachi looks down at his younger brother. In the still innocent form Itachi sees fear and anxiety. "What's wrong?"_

_ A long silence passes until Sasuke finally admits "Hmm… Do I have to become a Shinobi?"_

_ Itachi looks on, surprised at this revelation. Sasuke always looks up to his older brother. He trains hard too. The other members of the clan don't know this yet, but Itachi secretly watches his brother train. Sasuke was a natural prodigy. Whether it was with shuriken or kunai he would always hit where he wanted. Never has Itachi seen his brother miss a target, moving or standing still._

_ Then there was the strange Taijutsu Sasuke created. His brother calls it Muay Thai; Itachi calls it a quick death for the enemy. Even a civilian with those techniques can take down an experienced Genin._

_ What's more, Sasuke seems to be a natural genius with strategy. Really, Sasuke was a prodigy through and through. The only thing missing was the fact he has yet to awaken the Sharingan._

_ "Why…?" Itachi finally asks._

_ "Hmm…" Sasuke starts tapping on his chin, like he is deep in though. "I can become strong enough to protect you and those precious to me without joining some stupid military."_

_ Now that was a surprise. Usually the only way you got strong in this world was if you trained to be a shinobi or a samurai. But here was someone from a clan that took the shinobi business seriously saying he could become strong otherwise._

_ Itachi then realized something. "Hn… you want to become strong enough to protect me?"_

_ "Yeah" Sasuke says smiling happily. "You're family. Family always protects each other."_

_ Those words. 'Otouto… if only the others in this clan think like you…'_

_ Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Otouto" Itachi jumps in front of Shisui. "Let him go Shisui-san."

"Ahh…" Shisui pouts. "It's san now? I thought I was your best friend?"

"Shisui" Itachi starts to leek Killing Intent.

"Alright, alright." Shisui then grabs Sasuke and throws him to Itachi.

"Noooooo!" Sasuke cries in despair.

"Stop whining Otouto."

"But…"

Itachi glares at the stubborn boy.

"Shisui…" Sasuke whines.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan. You really do need to get home soon anyways." And with that Shisui disappears in a whirl of leaves.

Itachi carries the pouting Sasuke back home.

'Always keep your innocence Sasuke.'

Is Neutral

Reincarnation. One would think such a thing did not exist, at least reincarnation into a world of anime. But considering I was a quasi-immortal, and possible still am, it is no surprise to me actually.

What was surprising was being reborn as one Sasuke Uchiha. Seriously, Sasuke Uchiha? Well, it could have been worse. Still, this complicates matters.

I have journeyed over a thousand universes, many of them fantastical and otherworldly. Most were fictionally by the standards of the universe I was born unto. I would always venture to them, watching and learning, but never participating.

Now… I am a main character. This… really complicates matters.

And Compassionate to All Actors

She ran. That is all that is going through her mind right now. 'Need to run faster.'

Footsteps echo in the distance. The chasers were gaining on her. There was no way she could outrun them forever.

'Need to hide.'

Her head darted back and forth. Her messy golden locks sway in the cold breeze as she weighs her options.

'A dumpster. A house. An alleyway. Keep running?'

The people behind her become louder as they approach.

'Dumpster it is.'

She quickly finds something to stand on so she can reach up to the dumpster. After carefully lifting the heavy lid, she picks inside. The contents are enough to make someone queasy and barf.

She looks over herself. Her clothing is already ruined where she was thrown into dog manure just a scant few hours ago. Her body is covered in dirt and bruises and her hair is a mess.

'Can't get much dirtier anyways' and with those thoughts she jumps into the dumpster and closes the lid.

Several minutes pass as the mob reaches within earshot. "Where is the demon!?" "That demon whore won't get away!" "She killed my husband and child!" "She must have gone down that alleyway!" "That demon bitch will pay!"

The girl silently sobs as the mob runs off.

'Why…?' Her thoughts only to herself.

'Why me…?' no one knowing of her pain.

'I'm… a demon…?' alone and afraid.

'I… never done anything… Never hurt anyone…' as she cries herself to sleep.

Always making the Difficult Choices

"Gezz…" Sasuke sighs. He stares up at the darkening sky, "It's about to rain."

He just got out of a meeting with his father. It was boring and tedious. Besides, he already knew what father would say.

"Good job, continue working hard and be like Nii-san. Tch…" his sarcastic tone is lost to the wind.

Sasuke looks towards the center of the village. There, standing mighty and tall is the Hokage Tower. Behind it is a giant cliff side with four faces sculpted onto them.

"Is it worth it?" his question only known to him. 'Is… trying to be part of this story worth it?' With another sigh, Sasuke continues walking.

In the distance, the sounds of a mob screeching, yelling, and running can be heard. Intrigued, Sasuke activates his fully matured Sharingan and follows the source of the noise.

The conclusion he reaches at the end of this golden brick road? "This… is troublesome."

He is standing in front of a dumpster, inconspicuous to any that pass by it. With his Sharingan on, he can see the remains of a powerful chakra signature that trails inside the dumpster.

'Must belong to Naruto' is his conclusion as he deactivates the Sharingan.

He silently walks up to the dumpster and peers inside.

And Never Opting the Easy Way

Large, fearfully blue orbs stare into dark onyx orbs.

Someone finally found her hiding spot. With the dark clouds in the background, and the poor lighting, only a dark silhouette of his body can be seen.

She starts feeling a myriad of emotions coming from him. The first is confusion; for what she is unsure. The Second is bewilderment; maybe he didn't expect to see her in here? The third was shock and anger. Why is he angry?

Then the emotions started to become confusing. It was like he started feeling thousands of things as once. It reminded the young girl of an endless ocean of trees. No matter how long you journey inside the forest, you will never count all of the trees inside.

"Here" he suddenly says. His voice is young and gentle. He reaches his hand out to the girl. She flinches at first; fear and doubt flood her mind. When she looks back up at the boy, she feels sadness and kindness pouring off of him.

'Maybe… I can trust him…? I don't feel any ill intentions from him…'

Even as she reaches out to take his hand, a small tinge to doubt hangs at the back of her head.

But he doesn't allow her to hesitate. He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her out of the dumpster.

But Even

"Don't worry." He whispers into her ear as he holds her tight.

A God

"I'll protect you." His anger and hate starts rolling off him, like a hurricane.

As His Limits

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." And for the first time in his quasi-immortal life, he made a choice that would not end with regret.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.**

**I'll upload the next chapter within a week.**


End file.
